I Before E Except After C
by QueerIntellect
Summary: Speeches are coming up and Kurt Hummel is determined to get top place. Determined to get that sweet, sweet trophy. Plus, it'll look good on a collage application as well. Kurt just needs a little help from his English teacher, Mr. Karofsky. Which might end up doing more harm than good... Given Kurt has had a crush on his teacher since the beginning of the year.
1. Chapter 1

**4th in the 'Teacher's Pet' verse.**

**Just an excuse for me to continue writing speeches. Also, based on a true story... Minus the sex... And Max Adler... (;_;)**

**Warning for the entire story: male/male, 'age difference', minor d/s themes**

* * *

**SPEECHES**

Kurt squealed as he read the word written on the board. This is one of the few things Kurt has to look forward to each year. Glee and speeches. The two things Kurt really loves and the two things people in this school hate the most, along with homosexuality.

And Kurt wonders why people hate him.

"All right class," Mr. Karofsky said loudly over the groans of the rest of the class. "come on now. Speeches aren't bad. In fact, I personally love speeches. When I was your age I did mine on sex."

The students all shut up and stared at the teacher in disbelief.

"Oh so now you're paying attention." Mr. Karofsky laughed. "OK class, for the next few days I want you to think about what you're going to do your speeches on. It can be either persuasive or informative, up to you. Wednesday is the deadline, no exceptions." Mr. Karofsky looked sternly at the students.

"Wait, so did you actually do a speech on sex?" Asked a jock from the back corner.

"I'll let you figure that out." Mr. Karofsky answered. He looked around for any more questions then brought his hands together. "Alrighty, get to it."

_'Wednesday.'_ Kurt thought. _'OK so I have three days to think of the most perfect speech topic... I can do this.'_

While Kurt was brainstorming his ideas, Mr. Karofsky came and sat down next to him.

"So what are you thinking of doing?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure." Kurt said without looking up.

"Well," Mr. Karofsky drawled. "I'm always here if you need help."

Kurt looked up and smiled widely. "Thanks, Sir. I'll probably take you up on that offer."

Mr. Karofsky returned the smile as he stood up and went to another group of students.

_'6 months, 2 weeks and 11 days. At what point did this crush turn to love?'_ Kurt rolled his eyes at his brain.

He glanced down at the topics he wrote down he just moments before. Linguistics, UFO's, stupidest criminals of all time, crazy laws from around the world, the future, accents, allergies, the English language, Americans, clichés, stereotypes, the science of comedy, the science of music, unsolved murders, the human body...

"I tried doing it, then I heard that apparently the bile destroys your teeth." A girl from behind Kurt said. "But I need to lose the weight."

Another girl said. "Brandon will never date me like this."

"Brandon?" The first girl scoffed.

"He's perfect." The other one replied dreamily. "And I need to be perfect for him, so please help me."

"Fine. First you'll need to..."

Kurt stopped listening and screwed up the piece of paper, knowing exactly what he's going to write about.

At the end of the lesson, Kurt had already written down the basic outline of his speech. Only now he needs a little bit of help to finish it to _perfection_.

* * *

6 months, 2 weeks and 11 days ago Kurt stepped into his English class, not expecting to learn anything, when Mr. Karofsky entered the class. Back then he had a neatly groomed beard that did little to hide his warm, comforting smile and his defined jawline.

Kurt took one look at his teacher and felt his heart triple in speed, his face burn with intensity and his mouth go dry as ever as he gazed into his teacher's smooth hazel eyes. And it was then when Kurt realised that he had fallen for his teacher, and the feeling wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Mr. Karofsky took an immediate shine to Kurt, and Kurt certainly took an immediate shine to him. While the class were discussing whatever, the pair often found themselves having a separate discussion themselves. Sometimes to do with the lesson, but often they just talked about random things, just enjoying each other's company.

Mercedes keeps teasing Kurt, saying Mr. Karofsky has a crush on him. He always brushes them away but can't help to focus and zone in on the most microscopic details.

The smiles, the way the teacher's eyes light up when he sees him, the common touch on the shoulder and arms, the way he laughs a bit too hard at Kurt's sarcastic comments. Maybe Kurt was over thinking everything. It wouldn't be the first time. Regardless, he knew the teacher could never and would never like him back, not in the way he liked Mr. Karofsky anyway. He's accepted it.

His dick however...

For 6 months, 2 weeks and 11 days Kurt has woken up to either his rock hard cock tenting his duvet or sticky PJ's.

Luckily, his family doesn't question him when he does twice the amount of laundry than usual. After all, they live with Finn too.

Despite not ever watching porn, Kurt's imagination is still vastly experienced when it comes to sex. Thanks to the asshole students who go on and on about about what's sticking in where, tainting Kurt's mind. Even though most the stuff is about female parts, Kurt's mind naturally corrects it and now has tons of stored thoughts about him and Mr. Karofsky doing... Things to each other.

Only when one jock mentioned blood, did Kurt decide to actually look it up. Turns out, still just about the female regions.

But then Kurt dug deeper and deeper, switching from man and woman to man and man. The more he looked, the harder it became... 'It' being his dick. He soon stumbled upon a video of a couple. One was lithe and fragile looking, the other was a big, burly man's man. The cliché twink and bear, looking strikingly similar to him and... Mr. Karofsky.

The way the bigger man completely dominated yet worshipped the smaller man, doing all the things Kurt's been dreaming of. And now he has a visual to refer back to.

That video imprinted itself into Kurt's mind, never failing to arouse Kurt if he ever so much as thinks of what lies underneath Mr. Karofsky's clothes.

Which was quite often.

Every now and then, Kurt felt guilty thinking about his TEACHER in_ that_ way, but can't really bring himself to care too much when his right hand is firmly wrapped around his leaking erection and is desperately fucking himself on his left hand, wishing desperately that they weren't his own.

Which was also quite often.

Kurt was currently lying in bed, trying to not think of his teacher. Instead, focused on his speech. The speech that would guarantee him the speech award.

As he drifted further into sleep, his mind started wandering. Wandering into the dark part of Kurt's mind and rummaging through, picking put his all time fantasy and playing it, just when Kurt lost complete control and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**More to come! Mainly Kurt ;-P**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt's nerves were on fire._

_Every single part of his body was screaming, begging for release but he couldn't. He knew what would happen to him if he didn't obey his orders._

_"Good boy." Mr. Karofsky purred from the foot of the bed._

_He leaned over and trailed his fingers down Kurt's sides, stopping when they were in line with the boy's erection._

_"Good boys get rewarded." He whispered before swallowing Kurt's cock whole, deep throating him._

_Kurt screamed and thrashed against the restraints tying him to bed posts. He whimpered as Mr. Karofsky sucked and bobbed his head up and down. He knew he wasn't allowed to come unless he was told, it was taking all his remaining energy not to do so._

_Then Mr. Karofsky hummed and Kurt came shooting down his throat._ _Mr. Karofsky pulled off quickly and looked at Kurt, the younger boy looking down at his chest in shame._

_The teacher sighed. "And you were doing so well."_

_Kurt felt his face burn and tried not to dawn too much on the disappointed tone._

_Mr. Karofsky sighed again and went away, coming back and undoing the strips of cloth tying Kurt's legs to the posts. He lifted Kurt legs high in the air with one hand._

_"This is what happens to little boys who can't control themselves and come without permission." Mr. Karofsky scolded and brought his other hand down hard on Kurt's raised ass._

_Kurt jumped a bit as the teacher smacked his ass quickly, knowing that this was only the warm up._ _A few more smacks later, Mr. Karofsky left again and came back with a wooden paddle in hand._

_"I think ten will do." He said and lifted Kurt's legs again. "Count for me."_

_As soon as the paddle came into contact with Kurt's over-heated flesh tears sprung to his eyes._

_"O-One." He muttered._

_"What?" Mr. Karofsky asked and brought the paddle down again._

_"One!" Kurt yelped._

_"Good boy." The teacher praised before smacking Kurt's ass once more._

_When they finally got to ten, Kurt was a whimpering, crying mess._ _Mr. Karofsky massaged Kurt's ass for a bit before untying him._

_"You OK?" Mr. Karofsky asked as he lay beside Kurt, holding him to his chest._

_Kurt nodded and moved closer, relishing in the warmth._

* * *

Kurt awoke to his pillow in his arms, covers thrown on the floor and messy pants. He groaned and rolled over to his back, looking up and giving the evil eye to whoever or whatever was up there before turning his head to the side and shooting out of bed as he read the time on the clock.

He rushed into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, hearing Finn's clumsy footsteps walk down the hall. He got ready for school, briefly saying goodbye to his dad and Carole and grabbing an apple before hopping in his car and driving to school.

He popped out of his car, locking it as he walked into the main building and towards his locker. He was a few steps away before being roughly shoved into the wall.

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" An asshole jock called out.

"How original." Kurt scoffed at him. "Calling me a faggot. What's next? Fairy? Lady? Loser?"

"You talking back to me?" The jock rushed back over to Kurt with his fist in the air.

"Yes, I am." Kurt said bravely. "What are you going to do about it? Beat me up?"

The jock's face became red. "Yes."

Kurt's eyes widened as the fist was pulled back quickly. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin down, waiting for the hit.

But it never came.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Mr. Karofsky standing behind the jock, holding his arm and glaring down on him.

"I-I, ah, w-well…" The jock stuttered.

"Yes?" Mr. Karofsky growled.

"He – He – He did stuff… Too." The jock stammered.

Mr. Karofsky looked at Kurt. "And I will deal with him later." He said slowly. "But you first."

Kurt and the jock both swallowed, but for completely different reasons.

The jock was terrified about the possibility of him being thrown off the football team while Kurt as trying to keep his dick down at the sound of Mr. Karofsky's authoritative voice and nature.

"Kurt," Mr. Karofsky said. "I'll meet you after class."

The boy licked his lips nodded quickly.

"You," The teacher gripped the jock's arm tightly. "and I are going to have a meeting with the principal."

Mr. Karofsky pulled the jock along and out of sight.

Kurt slipped down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and exhaling slowly. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, forgetting about the fact that he needed to get to class. He instead decided replay the scene he just witnessed again, picking up on any detail he may have missed.

When he remembered the way Mr. Karofsky growled at the jock, his jeans became incredibly tight and he knew he had to do stop thinking and something about his up coming problem. He raced to the boy's bathroom, thankful the bell went a while ago, and stepped inside the stall furtherest away from the door.

He locked himself in the stall and unbuttoned his jeans, his whimper echoing off the walls. He grasped his cock and pumped quickly, combining his dream and the events of earlier together making him come almost immediately, biting his lip to an almost painful degree. He let out a shaky breath and looked down, never been more happy than right now to be wearing black jeans.

He cleaned up, making sure nothing was left behind. As he flushed the toilet paper he grimaced as he thought about how many other boys did what he had just done. He shook his head and went to his English class, wondering if Mr. Karofsky would already be back and what the teacher would say to him.

He question was answered when he was just in front of the door to his class and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not really going to do anything, you know that right?"

Kurt smiled and turned around. "Of course you wouldn't, I'm your favourite."

"This is true." Mr. Karofsky agreed and returned the smile. "So how are you coming along with your speech?"

Kurt pointed to the classroom. "Maybe we should head inside first."

"Right." The teacher laughed and entered the room, Kurt following after him.

"You're late, you're late, you're late." The class chanted happily.

"OK, yes yes, I'm late." Mr. Karofsky agreed. "But this is my one. My _one_ to your combined score of 53. So I think we can let this slide, don't you?"

The students mumbled and nodded before going back to chatting with their friends.

Kurt walked over to his desk, ever grateful that his was right in front of the teacher's desk, and pulled out his speech.

"Wow," Mr. Karofsky gushed. "you've finished it already?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "nowhere near. This is just the draft."

"Can I...?" Mr. Karofsky placed his hands on top of the papers.

Kurt nodded nervously and kept his eyes attached to the teacher's face, watching as his smile got bigger and bigger the more he read.

"So?" Kurt asked as the teacher placed the papers back down on the desk.

"It's really, really good. But…" Mr. Karofsky drawled. "It does still need a lot of work."

"I know." Kurt said. "I am now officially taking your offer and am hoping you could help me with it."

"Absolutely." Mr. Karofsky answered instantly.

Kurt beamed. "Great!"

"So um, if you want to come over after school or during lunch times, I'll be here." Mr. Karofsky gestured to the noisy classroom. "Any time."

"Today?" Kurt asked. "After school?"

The teacher shrugged. "Sure." He scanned the room. "Oh, I have to go help someone else. See you after school, Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt breathed and slumped in his chair, gazing lazily at his speech.

It was really weird.

Unless they were having a proper conversation, Kurt couldn't even attempt to stop himself thinking about him being bent over the nearest surface with Mr. Karofsky behind him.

At least for now, anyway.

* * *

**Yeah, in case you're interested, Kurt's speech is on perfection... That's not what you're focusing on, is it? No? OK...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's leg twitched as his eyes were glued to ever clock in each one of his classes, looking at it even more desperately during his final class of the day, ignoring everything Mercedes and Tina were saying.

He decided against telling his friends, knowing they'd take the piss out of it and will probably sneak a camera in there so they could spy on them and laugh at how pathetic Kurt was being.

Wouldn't be the first time someone bugged a room to catch people out.

_*cough cough*_ Rachel placing microphones in the choir room to see who was and wasn't singing. _*cough cough*_

Besides, they already make fun of him and his heart as often as they can. Even if their love lives were a billion times more complicated and embarrassing than Kurt's.

Yeah, his friends were dicks at times.

Especially during lunch when Rachel, again, tried to convince him how stupid he was being, again, getting a crush on a teacher. Because apparently she knows all about it after falling for Mr. Schue that one time for that one week.

And everyone agreed with her.

So yeah, his friends were complete dicks to Kurt. At least they tried. They weren't perfect by any means, but really, who is?

Kurt ripped his eyes away from the clock and wrote furiously in his book, thinking of the best way to link his paragraphs of his speech together.

"Wow Kurt," Mercedes said, peering over Kurt's shoulder. "can you write my speech for me?"

"What's it on?" Kurt asked.

"I was joking." Mercedes replied awkwardly.

Kurt's shoulders slumped a bit. "Oh. Ha ha."

"You have a problem." Tina stated.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed and continued writing. "maybe I should write a speech on it."

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Mercedes flipped her hair. "So I take it you weren't paying attention to anything I was saying." "

Nope." Kurt answered bluntly.

"Cause you care more about your speech –"

"Yep." Kurt interrupted.

"– Than you do for me." Mercedes finished lamely.

Kurt nodded. "Yep."

Tina raised her eyebrow at Kurt.

"That's sad."

"Yep." He nodded again.

"Whatever." Mercedes drawled and went back to talking to Tina, Kurt drowning them out with the sound of his brain repeating his speech as he read it over.

At the end of the lesson, Kurt had already written three other main paragraphs and timed the entire thing with the new bits added. He knew he'd have to cut a lot out, but that what was Mr. Karofsky way for.

Speaking of which, Kurt suddenly remembered where he was going just as the bell went. He raced off, not bothering to say farewell to his friends or pick up the teacher's hand out, just pushing his way past the students and towards his English class.

He shakily composed himself outside the class room before entering.

"Hi Kurt." Mr. Karofsky said brightly.

Kurt smiled. "Hi." He closed the door behind him and sat in his usual desk.

"So," Mr. Karofsky stroked his cleanly shaven chin. "what do you need help with?"

"Well," Kurt said slowly. "I've just written another part – well, parts – to the speech and I know it'll be too long but I don't know what parts to cut and what parts to keep and it's really annoying because I've become rather attached to it."

"Give it here then." Mr. Karofsky extended his hand.

Kurt dug in his bag and fished out his speech, handing over.

"Wow… OK." The teacher said immediately, scanned through the new parts.

Kurt blushed at Mr. Karofsky's response. "I-I was kinda hoping you could help me shrink it down."

"I can see why." Mr. Karofsky muttered as he flipped the page. "This has to be around 9 minutes."

"8 Minutes 12 seconds." Kurt said under his breath.

"Well I don't think you need this." Mr. Karofsky pointed to Kurt's opening line.

Kurt nodded. "Fair enough."

"Or this." The teacher lowered his finger.

Kurt swallowed roughly. "Yeah."

"Or this." Mr. Karofsky repeated, pointing to the final paragraph.

"But that's my favourite part." Kurt whined.

"I know, me too." Mr. Karofsky smirked. "No, we'll keep all of it, maybe not the first line, but otherwise the rest is staying. I just wanted you to know that if you want my help, you'll need to be able to let things go."

Kurt stared at his teacher. "Go for it."

"You sure?" Mr. Karofsky asked slowly.

"Yep." Kurt bit his lip. "Take out anything you don't think is good."

"It's all good, it's just long." Mr. Karofsky said.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed.

Mr. Karofsky looked at his student. "Tell you what, I'll give give you some suggestions and guidelines on how to keep the information but reduce the size."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed. "Really, thank you so much."

"Well, it _is_ supposed to be your work, editing included. Besides," Mr. Karofsky shrugged. "it's my job."

Kurt smiled and the pair worked together for almost an hour, drifting off around the last few minutes and just chatting like they normally did.

"Oh shoot." Kurt said, glancing over at the clock.

"What?" Mr. Karofsky followed Kurt's line of eye sight.

"Oh yeah, now I see."

"I need to go." Kurt stood and went to put his speech in his bag.

"How much work did we do?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"Barley anything." Kurt answered with a small smile.

The teacher sighed but smiled also. "Tomorrow, I guess."

"Same time?" Kurt questioned at the door.

"Yep. Bye, Kurt." Mr. Karofsky waved.

"Bye, Sir." Kurt smiled and left the room.

That night Kurt had his hand wrapped tightly around his dick, as he usually did, and playing with his nipples, pretending that they were bigger, longer, rougher.

* * *

"Adam Lambert, Stephen Fry, Neil Patrick Harris, Lady Gaga, Julie Andrews – Julie Andrews?" Mr. Karofsky questioned during their next session.

"Don't diss my woman." Kurt warned.

"Really?" Mr. Karofsky asked in a high pitched tone.

"Yes, really." Kurt mocked in the same voice.

"Sorry." Mr. Karofsky put his hands up in defeat. "But how does that have any relevance to anything?"

"I have an idea." Kurt said.

"Which is…?" Mr. Karofsky loosened his tie and undid the first and second buttons, showing Kurt the tiniest amount of chest hair.

Kurt's eyes zeroed in but before he could say anything, he felt something crawl over his hand.

"Jesus!" He screamed and jumped out of his chair, shaking his hand furiously.

"What?" Mr. Karofsky stood.

"Spider!" Kurt pointed to a large, dark spider crawling over Kurt's desk.

Mr. Karofsky looked at it before picking up a nearby container and scooping up the arachnid and taking it over to the window. Kurt stood, frozen, watching as the teacher came back with an empty container and a slightly judgemental look on his face.

"All gone." He smirked.

Kurt sat back down cautiously. "Don't you go judging me."

"It wasn't _that_ big." Mr. Karofsky uttered under his breath.

"Yes," Kurt argued. "yes it was. If given the chance it would've eaten me, it happened once to a guy in Nepal."

"Really?" Mr. Karofsky asked slowly.

"Yes." Kurt answered

"Well, at least I was here to protect you." Mr. Karofsky teased before sitting himself. "Knight in shining armour."

Suddenly, Kurt's mind flooded with pictures of him and Mr. Karofsky lying naked on a soft grassy bank with Kurt's head on the teacher's chest and Mr. Karofsky uttering those exact words to him as he stroked down his sides and towards his…

"So!" Mr. Karofsky clapped, grabbing Kurt's attention again. "What's the solution?"

Kurt blinked.

"For the… Speech." Mr. Karofsky explained.

"Um," Kurt said. "I-I'll just need to ask you a question, i-if I can…?"

The teacher nodded. "Sure."

"OK." Kurt licked his lips and breathed deeply, not allowing himself to think any more of him and his teacher. "OK. Um, c-can you describe someone who is physically perfect to you?"

"All right." Mr. Karofsky leaned back in his chair. "I'd prefer them to be smaller than me and be a brunette with light coloured eyes and a more or less fair complexion."

"So when you hear the word perfect, you think of that?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Karofsky hesitated. "Yes. Most of the times."

"And not the cliché blonde with abs?" Kurt guessed.

"No." Mr. Karofsky shook his head. "Not since high school." He winked.

Kurt blushed and nodded, then began writing.

"How is that going to help?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"You'll see." Kurt smiled and continued writing.

Mr. Karofsky rolled his eyes playfully and the pair worked for another half an hour before calling it a day.

Only when Kurt was seconds away from sleeping, did he notice that he fit the bill for Mr. Karofsky's perfect person and didn't get didn't get any sleep at all that night, eyes still wide open by morning.

* * *

The next day after school, Kurt just sat there, watching Mr. Karofsky's lips intently and not paying even the slightest attention to what he was saying. He felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him whenever the man's tongue would pop out and he'd lick his lips.

Kurt suddenly sat up very quickly, realisation hitting him hard.

"What's up with you?" Mr. Karofsky laughed weakly.

_'Oh shit.'_ Kurt thought. _'It's starting.'_

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Mr. Karofsky raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "Nothing's wrong."

"Kurt." Mr. Karofsky said sternly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt's eyes widened. _'Jesus Christ no.'_

"Kurt." Mr. Karofsky said sharply. "Now."

Kurt opened his mouth.

_"Well the thing is, Sir, that I've had a crush on you for as long as I've known you and have had many, many, many sexual fantasies of you completely dominating me. Normally I can stop thinking about them when we're talking together but now that's passed and all I want now is for you to bend me over your desk and do whatever you want to me. Basically, we will never be able to see each other without the risk of me jumping you." _

"... Just... A couple of jocks were calling me names and picking on me earlier." He lied.

"Who?" Mr. Karofsky growled.

"I-I-I don't know." Kurt stuttered, forcing pictures of Finn and Rachel having sex to repress his growing hard-on from the teacher's dominant and protective behaviour.

Mr. Karofsky got up and slowly walked to Kurt's desk, towering over him and looking him in the eye.

"I lied." Kurt said quickly. "N-No one picked on me. I just didn't get very much sleep last night."

_'Or any at all.'_ Kurt's mind corrected.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know why I lied." He finished.

Mr. Karofsky's face changed completely.

"Kurt." He said softly. "Why lie?"

"I don't know." Kurt repeated and looked down.

Mr. Karofsky placed his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his head up. Kurt looked deeply into his teacher's eyes and when he saw them a darken and dilate he snapped.

He yanked Mr. Karofsky down, smashing their lips together. He whimpered at the contact and savoured every moment of the kiss, knowing that it'd end as quickly as it happened.

Except it didn't.

Mr. Karofsky didn't pull back, instead he threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair and tilted Kurt's head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Kurt felt his pants tighten as a tongue poked out and begged to enter his mouth. He instantly parted his lips, letting Mr. Karofsky take complete control of the kiss. He gently sucked on the teacher's tongue, his heart jumping as Mr. Karofsky growled softly and moved even closer to Kurt. The angle was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable but neither of them wanted to stop, but eventually they had to due to a lack of oxygen.

Mr. Karofsky slowly pulled back, looking at Kurt with lust-filled eyes for a moment before bolting out the room, leaving Kurt alone and confused, trying to regain the breath Mr. Karofsky just stole from him.

* * *

**Just in case it wasn't obvious, Mr. Karofsky is out and proud and everyone knows...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for being so late, writers block is a bitch...**

* * *

Kurt twisted and turned that night, feeling dick throb every time he thought about the kiss with Mr. Karofsky but also feeling his chest ache unpleasantly at the guilt that filled him alongside his arousal.

He huffed and threw the covers off him, along with his clothes. He sighed as the slight draft in the room cooled his over-heated flesh and flopped down on the bed face first, his erection pressing against the mattress.

He tried to force himself to regret the kiss but physically couldn't, not when Mr. Karofsky kissed him back. Even as the teacher stumbled out of the room Kurt could see the prominent bulge in his pants.

Kurt liked Mr. Karofsky and it turns out that Mr. Karofsky liked him too. Kurt was nearly 18 and Mr. Karofsky couldn't be too old. So why couldn't they be together?

Oh right… Mr. Karofsky was still his teacher and thus, against the law.

For 6 months and 3 weeks exactly, Kurt has wished that he was older. He doesn't care about to being able to legally drink or escape the hellish halls of McKinley or anything else, all he wants is to be the man of his dreams. Literally.

Maybe he was thinking too much into it. Maybe Mr. Karofsky kissed him back so he wouldn't hurt Kurt's feelings or because he was going through a dry spell and was just desperate… Incredibly desperate to kiss his student.

"Fuck it." Kurt grunted and rolled on to his back, choosing to not dwell on it any longer. "Time will tell."

He sighed and looked over to the clock, groaning in frustration as he still had a good five hours before he was supposed to be up, another six until he saw Mr. Karofsky.

He lazily gazed down at his now half hard erection and rolled his eyes, taking it in his hand and pumping it to full hardness.

He whimpered as he closed his eyes and ran his other hand over his neck then down to his collar bones and nipples before lightly tracing his fingernails up the insides of his left thigh, which were slowly drifting apart.

He sighed as he dipped to the back of his mind and yanked out a very familiar fantasy.

* * *

_Kurt was on his hands and knees, panting heavily as he watched a bead of sweat fall from his forehead on to the sheets below._

_The hot, solid body behind him inched closer, driving his thick cock further into Kurt and making the boy moan brokenly._

_"Breathe." Fingers stroked down Kurt's sides. "Remember to breathe."_

_Kurt took a gulp of air and forced himself to relax._

_"Mr. Karofsky." He whimpered as the fingers tweaked his nipples._

_The teacher chuckled, the vibrations running through his chest and down Kurt's back. He moved his fingers away, ignoring Kurt's whine in protest, and gripped Kurt's own rock hard erection loosely, his thumb brushing over the boy's cock ring._

_"You wannna come, baby?" He asked._

_Kurt nodded desperately, bucking into the hand._

_"Tell me." Mr. Karofsky growled._

_"Please." Kurt gasped._

_"Please what?" The teacher gripped Kurt tighter and rocked slowly back and forth. "The sooner you tell me, the easier it'll be."_

_Kurt's arms gave out and he planted his face into the sweat covered sheets below, practically drooling from the pleasure._

_"Please Sir," He moaned. "let me come. I'm so desperate. Please Sir, please."_

_"Hmm," Mr. Karofsky bit the nape of Kurt's neck as he pushed right against the boy's prostate. "I don't know if you deserve to come."_

_"Pl-ease!" Kurt jolted as Mr. Karofsky pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. "Please, please, please! I wanna come so fucking bad. So fuck-ing bad, Sir!"_

_"What else?" Mr. Karofsky whispered hotly in Kurt's ear._

_"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't walk for days, Sir." Kurt twitched as the teacher's hands moved down. "I wanna feel you're big, thick cock inside of me and want to squeeze impossibly tight around it as come. I want to come!"_

_Mr. Karofsky ripped the cock ring off of Kurt and started pounding into him harshly._

_Kurt was blinded with pleasure, spit dribbling down his chin and tears leaking from his eyes as arousal shot up his spine each time Mr. Karofsky thrust into him._

_He only lasted a few minutes before exploding all over his stomach and Mr. Karofsky's hand._

_"Well there you go," Mr. Karofsky said, still completely hard and still buried deep inside Kurt. "you've come now. But it's my turn now."_

_The boy's eyes widened as the teacher began fucking him passionately once more, his limp cock soon as hard as ever as he continued to get fucked and coming twice more before Mr. Karofsky finally climaxed with a shout._

_"Kurt!"_

* * *

Kurt came hard, shooting all over his hand.

He slumped against his sheets and felt his eye lids get heavier and heavier. He waited a few moments before gathering the strength to reach over into his draw and clean himself up crudely before pulling the covers back over himself and drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke with a feeling he couldn't quite place lodged into the depths of his stomach. It was if he was about to be sick but would be happy about it. He shuffled around a bit before grimacing at the dried come he missed earlier and sighed.

He shook his head and got ready for school, glad he didn't wake up late and his father barging in on him, ripping the covers off the bed then running away and apologising loudly.

Again.

During the school day, Kurt felt happy and sad when he remembered that he had no English today. One one hand, he wouldn't have to endure an awkward meeting with Mr. Karofsky. On the other hand, he wouldn't see Mr. Karofsky at all.

Life was all too bitter-sweet for the likes of Kurt Hummel at times.

"Hummel!"

Kurt turned around and forced a fake smile on his face.

"Becky." He gritted. "How are you?"

"Shut it, queerboy." Becky snapped. "Here." She handed a folded piece of paper over to Kurt.

Kurt took it and looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Read it, moron." Beck rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Kurt grinded his teeth together as he unfolded the paper and read it.

**Bleachers, now.**

Kurt froze. Even without the name, he knew exactly who wrote it.

_'Well maybe I won't escape the awkward meeting after all.'_ Kurt thought as he eyes scanned the words scribbled on the paper once more.

"What is this about?" He asked Becky quietly.

"Bitch, I don't know!" Becky shouted then stormed off.

Kurt crumpled the paper in his hand out of anger towards the girl but calmed down as the bell rung out. He took a deep breath and straightened out his shirt before gripping the strap of his bag tightly and walking swiftly to his destination.

As the bleachers came into view, Kurt saw Mr. Karofsky pacing nervously and rubbing his neck roughly. His heart leapt into his throat while he climbed the steps, the sound echoing loudly. His fingers twitched as he finally came face to face with the anxious teacher.

"Kurt." Mr. Karofsky greeted and flashed a small smile.

"Mr. Karofsky." Kurt replied slowly.

The pair were suspended in an uneasy silence for almost a whole minute before Mr. Karofsky spoke.

"So," He coughed awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. "about yesterday..."

"Yeah," Kurt blushed. "about yesterday... Um, I-I'm r-really, really sorry and I think it's best if we move on and if you want me to be transferred to another class that fine, perfectly acceptable and I understand completely, I will just go to Principal Figgins and get it all done so you don't have to worry one bit and can completely ignore me from this moment on a-and -"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there," Mr. Karofsky interrupted, gripping Kurt's hands lightly. "what if I don't want to move on?"

"W-What?" Kurt said hoarsely, not understanding if he heard correctly.

"What if," Mr. Karofsky trailed his hands up to Kurt's shoulders. "what if I want you to stay in my class? What if I don't want to ignore you? What if I want you too?"

"Then," Kurt swallowed. "then I-I don't r-really... Know."

"Do you like me?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"Do you like me?" Kurt echoed.

Mr. Karofsky smiled warmly and moved closer, dropping his arms so they brushed against Kurt's legs.

"So," The boy toyed with the end of his shirt. "h-how long have you...?"

Mr. Karofsky exhaled lightly. "About 2 months, you?"

Kurt bit his lip and mumbled.

"Sorry?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"... 6 months." Kurt mumbled louder. "And a bit."

"Wow." Mr. Karofsky said immediately. "I'm taking that as a compliment if you don't mind."

"Go for it." Kurt breathed, relieved he wasn't laughed at.

"I mean," Mr. Karofsky started. "I-I thought something was up a while back. But never did I dare think it was because you actually felt the same way about me."

"I thought the exact same thing." Kurt admitted.

"And here we are," Mr. Karofsky drew his arms up, around Kurt's waist. "both here. Together."

Kurt mirrored his teacher's actions and shrugged. "What now?"

"Well," Mr. Karofsky murmured, gazing deeply into his student's eyes. "this will have to be a secret. You know that, right?"

Kurt nodded, unable to speak under the intense hazel eyes before him.

"And also, now this is a big if, but if we did get to the stage of intimacy," Kurt's breath hitched. "I will not have sex with you until you are of age, you hear me?" Mr. Karofsky said firmly.

"What if it's only a month away." Kurt asked.

"Then we'll wait." Mr. Karofsky answered.

Kurt whined playfully. "But Sir."

"OK." Mr. Karofsky breathed deeply and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. "OK, another thing, you should probably call me Dave. Otherwise I won't be sticking to that agreement for very long."

"Can I call you David?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Mr. Karofsky leaned back and smiled. "But only when we're alone, OK?"

"Fair enough." Kurt nodded. "So David," He bit his lip seductively. "what now?"

"You're making this a lot harder, Kurt." Mr. Karofsky groaned.

"No," Kurt smiled cheekily. "I'm making you a lot harder, David."

"Maybe you just shouldn't talk to me until you're 18." Mr. Karofsky mumbled.

Kurt laughed and moved his arms up around Mr. Karofsky's neck, growing serious. "So this is really happening, we're a thing now?"

"Yes." Mr. Karofsky nodded and squeezed Kurt's sides lightly.

"C-Can you kiss me?" Kurt asked nervously.

Mr. Karofsky smiled gently and leaned down, bumping his nose against Kurt's lightly before pressing his lips against the boy's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one to get off on this... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm sorry for being very late but hope this chapter kinda sorta makes up for it because it's basically pure fluff...**

**PS: I want to say a big thank you to watercolors27 who gave me inspiration to write this and the next chapter (which shouldn't be nearly as long to write) and probably didn't expect this to happen... Oh well...**

**I hope you all enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

"One time, I forgot to do my French homework, but it was an online worksheet so I told my teacher the internet wasn't working."

"OK… I don't see the problem."

"I told her with an email."

"Oh God, Kurt." Kurt blushed as David began laughing.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "I doubt you've never done something that stupid."

"No," David said, wiping his eyes. "I'm sensible and responsible."

Kurt just twisted his neck and stuck his tongue out but couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping.

For almost a week, Kurt and David had been able to successfully hide their relationship from the world, hanging out in the teacher's apartment and since Burt was away at a convention and both Finn and Carole were at a wedding in Washington, Kurt was able to spend the entire weekend with David.

The two were currently stretched out on top of David's tiny leather couch, Kurt lying between David's legs while watching the sun set out the window opposite them. After a moment, David managed to calm down a bit.

"OK no, no. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"I mean I once managed to convince my entire class that blueberries were just peas holding their breath." David admitted.

"Wow." Kurt giggled. "I didn't know you had taught elementary."

David looked at Kurt. "I haven't." "Oh my God!"

Kurt gasped as he realised just how stupid his school mates really were before the two of them fell into a huge laughing fit.

Kurt turned his head to the side, listening to his boyfriend's heart beat and laughter while he felt his own chest tighten uncomfortably, realisation hitting him hard as he remembered that no matter how happy he was with David, he could never tell anyone. He suddenly stopped laughing, causing David to follow suit.

"What's wrong?" David asked, brushing Kurt's cheek gently with his thumb.

"Nothing." Kurt mumbled.

"No no, come on." David lightly hit Kurt's shoulder. "There has to be a reason you're suddenly looking like a kicked puppy."

Kurt shook his head. "It's stupid."

"Just tell me." David insisted.

"I just..." Kurt bit his lip. "I-I just wished that we meet while we we're both in high school, y'know, so we wouldn't have to hide." "

Yes," David argued. "yes we would've."

"Wait," Kurt sat up and raised his eyebrow at David. "what?"

"If we met in high school," David explained. "I would've fallen head over heels for you instantly and if we did go out we'd have to do it in secrecy."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I wasn't out." David replied simply.

"But you seem so confident." Kurt said.

"Yeah," David drawled. "now. But back in high school I hated myself more than anything. I hated being gay and would deny any gay thought that managed to push it's way through, usually in my dreams. I'd wake up and feel this horrible, sick feeling as I recounted my dreams. More often than not I'd spent the first half of the morning hunched over the toilet bowl, sobbing and shoving myself deeper inside the closet."

Kurt's chest ached painfully as he saw a lone tear trail down David's cheek.

"And to make matters worse," David continued, wiping his eyes. "I was the biggest bully in the school. I picked on everyone, no matter what their status, and did some truly vicious things to people. And because of that, I used to think that I deserved to be miserable and I was trapped in an endless cycle. I'd hate myself for being gay and in return I'd hate everyone else, make them feel as bad as I did."

"Oh David." Kurt whispered and hugged him tightly, repressing his own tears. David quickly returned the hug.

"But I'm out now, and have no intentions of going back in." He said firmly.

"I'm so happy that you didn't go through what I did. I'm so amazed by your strength and your courage."

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that and chose not to, only wrapping his arms tighter around David and pecking his cheek softly. They stayed like that for a while, David burring his face in Kurt's neck while Kurt stroked the fine hairs at the back of his neck soothingly.

"OK." David said after a moment and pulled back. "This evening took a very sudden turn down a dark pathway. So, I'm going to wash up and you can pop a movie in if you want."

He kissed Kurt's head and walked away. Kurt sniffed and watched as David walked out of sight, feeling his love strengthen and double and – wait… Love?

Kurt's eyes widened massively as he realised, yes. Yes, he did love David. He cared for him as much as he did his father. More than Rachel, Mercedes or even Finn, his step-brother. Adding the months from before them becoming a couple and then the week after, he's learnt almost everything about the other man and told him just as much. He had just seen David practically pour his heart out and state something he probably hadn't shared with anyone else.

He was completely and utterly in love with David.

"I-I love David." Kurt whispered, feeling the tears return. "Oh my God. I'm. In. Love."

He began laughing wildly, his chest bursting with happiness. He was crying with joy by the time David came back out.

"What's going on?" He asked, slightly worried by the sight of tears. Kurt just shook his head and continued laughing.

"You're so weird." David muttered endearingly as he too chuckled before plopping back down on the couch and pulling Kurt to his side, smiling against his head before turning the TV on.

Kurt patted the arm circled around his middle and sighed contently, relaxing into the warm embrace and letting the bright figures of the characters on the screen lull him to sleep.

* * *

Kurt awoke to the sound of the TV being turned off and the feeling a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Come on you," David said softly. "time for bed."

Kurt whined as he tried to stand but fell back on to the couch. He looked up at David and hoped that he'll take pity and carry him to the bed.

"I'm not carrying you." David said, answering Kurt's unasked question.

Kurt pouted but got up regardless, leaning heavily on David as the two walked to the teacher's bedroom. Kurt ignored the sexual thought of him and David finally 'sleeping together' and instead focused on the domestic vibe flowing between the pair. David let Kurt flop on to the bed and laughed gently as the boy looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom, you can get changed here." He announced as he left the room with a change of clothes in hand.

Kurt lazily got up and slipped into his PJ's, thankful he left his bag in here when he arrived. When David returned, Kurt was already snug under the covers and looked as if he wasn't going to be sharing them throughout the night.

"Y'know it's weird," David moved over to his bed, yanking some of the covers away from Kurt and lying down next to him. "normally I wait at least two weeks before I get into bed with someone."

"Well we've known each other for almost seven months, so I think this is fine." Kurt yawned and shuffled closer to David.

"Yeah OK." David agreed and held Kurt close. J

ust as they were about to slip off to sleep, Kurt suddenly remembered something.

"David?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm." David murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Um, my dad and Finn and Carole aren't coming home until late next week and I've searched up when the speech inter-school competition is and I was wondering –"

"Aren't you cocky?" David teased, eyes now open and focusing on Kurt.

"Haven't even done the school competition and you're already thinking further ahead."

"Shut up." Kurt blushed. David laughed.

"Carry on then."

"As I was saying," Kurt continued glaring playfully.

"I was wondering if you could take me since it's in Columbus and since you've helped me so much to create and finalise everything."

"Of course," David smiled. "all those after school sessions I think I deserve to see the outcome."

Kurt giggled and snuggled closer, rubbing his nose against David's neck and sighing as solid arms came around his waist.

It was weird.

They've only been officially going out for a week but for them both, it felt a hundred times longer. Maybe it was because they've been almost inseparable since the beginning of the year or maybe it was a sign, the universe telling them something. Whatever it was, the two of them were incredibly happy together and wanted to savour the remaining time together, before they would have to hide it again for another five days.

Kurt smiled as the warmth from David's body spread through to his, the little voice in his head reminding him that he's lying in bed with the man he loves made him feel even warmer.

"I love you." He said quietly to the sleeping man beside him as he soon followed and drifted into a simple, peaceful dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello... It's me...**

* * *

The next morning, Kurt awoke to a pair of thick, heavy arms crossed over his upper chest possessively. He lifted his head slightly and saw that the sheets were strewn all over the floor, all on his side of the bed. He let his head drop back down on to the soft pillow, sighing peacefully as the soft glow of the sun struggled to shine through the curtains. He shivered as he felt the light breathing from David hitting his neck and snuggled back into the warm body behind him, feeling David's arms tighten around him.

He felt incredibly rested but did allow his eyes to slip shut, lulled back by the deep breaths of the man behind him. Relaxation hit him hard and he soon matched David's breathing patterns, feeling sleep overcome his body. But just as he was ready to drift away again, David began moving around.

He kept his eyes close, listening as David cleared his throat and shuffled about. He felt a kiss on his head before feeling the bed shift as David sat up. He heard David breathing softly for a few moments and was about to jump up and scare him but stopped when David began stroking his hair.

"I can't believe this is real." David whispered to himself. "When did I get so lucky to deserve someone like him?"

Kurt debated whether or not to get up and hug David, or slap him for being so corny. He decided against both and stayed still, allowing David to have his moment in peace.

Another silence fell for a handful more seconds before David left the bed, sounds of drawers opening and closing gently filled the room and soon he left. Kurt rolled over on to his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess I'm not the only one love-struck around here." He said quietly to the empty room with a smile on his face.

As he got up, he heard the shower turn on and thought now would be the perfect time for David to question again how lucky he was, by making him breakfast.

He excitedly left the room, careful not to make too much noise even though David most likely wouldn't hear him regardless. He scanned the kitchen, searching for ingredients that would suit what he had in mind. He happily discovered that David had everything he needed and joy bubbled in his chest as he began measuring the flour.

By the end of cooking, Kurt had plated up two massive piled of crepes topped with icing sugar and drizzled with an orange.

As he set the plates down on the counter, he heard a door open from down the hall followed by footsteps.

"Oh my God." David said before even entering the kitchen. "What did you do, Kurt?"

Kurt turned around, greeted by David's wide eyed expression.

"I made breakfast, duh." Kurt smirked, hitting David lightly on his shoulder.

David bounced over and hugged Kurt tightly, lifting him off the ground slightly. "Thank you, babe."

Kurt hugged back. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

David let Kurt go and the two sat down opposite each other on David's tiny dining table.

"This is amazing." David moaned as he took his first bite.

"When did you learn to cook? Because I'm 25 and I can't even boil water."

"My dad's the same, he's about as stereotypically blue-collar man as I am gay." Kurt shrugged, eating some of his own. "And when my mum passed, someone had to take over."

David nodded, taking another bite. "I see."

"But I enjoy it. I used to bake and cook all the time with my mum." Kurt smiled at the memory. "She taught me how to make the most perfect gingerbread ice cream. Though, as cliché as it sounds, I could never get it as good as she did."

"I find that hard to believe." David said, indicating to his half empty plate.

"She was so much better." Kurt argued. "She actually made my dad cry one time with her chocolate lemon cake." "

She sounds wonderful." David said thoughtfully.

"She was." Kurt smiled and began eating.

David put down his knife and fork, looking at Kurt with soft eyes.

"David." Kurt sighed, knowing what David was going to say.

"I'm sor –"

"Stop it." Kurt ordered. "I have had ten years worth of pity, that's enough for anyone to deal with. Besides, I came to terms with it long ago."

David looked at Kurt for a moment longer before nodding. "OK."

"OK." Kurt repeated and continued eating, David following suit.

After a beat of uncomfortable silence, the pair got into a rhythm of conversation that lasted an hour.

"Ready for tomorrow?" David asked as Kurt finished his meal.

Kurt nodded and beamed but his smile slowly went away.

"What's wrong?" David placed his hand over Kurt's. "Nervous?"

"I… Yeah." Kurt admitted sheepishly. "A bit."

"Well, don't be." David replied confidently. "Remember, _I'm_ the teacher."

"You better not pick me because of us." Kurt warned, pulling his hands back and waving between them both.

"I wasn't going to." David reassured, reaching for Kurt's hands again. "What I meant was, I'm the teacher and I know for certain that no one else in the class, and probably the school, has put in as much effort and time in their speech than you. Speaking as a teacher, you'll be fine. Speaking as your boyfriend, you'll be amazing."

"Good." Kurt nodded then bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over David's hand. "Thank you."

David got up from the table and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked up at the man with pure adoration plastered on his face along with a dimpled smile.

"Time to clean up." David announced kissing Kurt on the top of the head as he picked up his plate.

As David saw Kurt reaching over to grab his plate, he stopped the boy.

"No no," David said, playfully slapping Kurt's hands away. "you made breakfast, so I clean."

"I see no fault in that." Kurt said happily as he rose from his seat. "I might go and have a shower actually."

"Remember where it is?" David teased.

"Hey," Kurt said defensively. "that was one time. And I was nervous. And it was the first time I had ever been here. And you failed to instruct me properly. And I was nervous."

"First door to your right." David instructed, winking.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he went first to David's bedroom to fetch his clothes. While he gathered his clothing and other personal products he looked over and saw one of David's shirts lying on top of his dresser. He raised his eyebrow and placed his own shirt back inside his bag as he took the shirt and went off into the bathroom.

When he stepped in, he suddenly began to feel shy.

The plain, pale tiles reflected the light brightly and the small shower stood at the end of the room. Kurt gazed around, eyes settling on wash products and hair products among other normal, everyday things, yet he felt awkward over the fact that this was _David's_ bathroom where he did… Bathroom related things. He felt more awkward as he remembered what he tended to do in his bathroom and demanded that the pictures of David were instantly removed from his mind for the time being.

He let out a deep breath, closing the door behind him and dropped the clothes on the floor. He walked timidly to the shower, having to take a moment before realising how to turn it on. The jets of water spurted out, making Kurt feel more uneasy since he knew what was to happen next.

Slowly, he took his clothes off, ignoring himself in the mirror and trying to not imagine David's body doing the same thing each morning.

"Let's not think of that." Kurt told himself as images of David's naked body popped into his mind while he removed his pants.

When all the clothes were off his body and plied on to the floor, he stuck his hand into the water to check the temperature. He then went over to his fresh pile of clothes to retrieve his body wash and skin products that were burried in the middle before checking the water once more. He stepped under the spray and sighed, forcing the shyness out of his system while brushing his hands over his body and hair.

Just when Kurt was starting to feel more comfortable, the images of David resurfaced and he could feel his body getting hotter and hotter. He immediately turned the nob to cold and let out a small shriek when it hit him. He grunted and glared at his now soft penis before continuing with his routine.

As his skin began to prune, he decided he was finished and he quickly dried himself off and got dressed. When it came to David's shirt, he smiled as he put it on. The shirt only felt slightly baggy and just went passed his fingertips. He shrugged, unfazed, and breathed in the scent of David through the fabric before checking himself out in the mirror. He decided against styling his hair or putting any product in, he decided they would have a lazy day today. He picked his other clothes up and walked out, running into David.

"Oof." David said exaggeratedly, pretending to almost fall over.

"Big baby." Kurt teased.

David laughed and looked at Kurt's choice of clothing.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, picked at the bottom of the shirt. "I haven't seen this in ages. Since Collage, maybe."

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Because it was just sitting on top of your drawer."

"Oh?" David smiled. "Well, I like it on you a whole lot more."

"I know," Kurt flicked his hair and tilted his head up. "I'm fabulous."

"Yes you are." David agreed, happily admiring his boyfriend's body.

Kurt smirked and flicked his hair again, pretending to gaze off into the distance like the stereotypical model.

"I like your hair like this." David murmured, running his fingers through Kurt's feathery hair.

Kurt melted into the touch and placed his head on David's chest. "

So what do you wanna do today?" David questioned, massaging Kurt's scalp with his fingers.

"Nothing." Kurt purred.

David gasped dramatically.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Kurt repeated just as dreamy as before.

"All right." David kissed Kurt's temple. "Nothing it is."

"Yay." Kurt said and leaned in for a kiss.

David cupped Kurt's face with his hands, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I gotta pee." David said, breaking the kiss and moving towards the bathroom door.

Kurt scrunched his nose. "And you were doing so well."

"We'll finish it later." David winked and stepped inside. "Promise."

Kurt felt his heart leap as David closed the door.

He hadn't told David that he was turning 18 the day after the speech competition, he wanted to keep it a secret, a surprise. That was the main reason he wanted David to take him to the competition, although David did deserve to see his work being paid off. His heart sounded like thunder as he anticipated the moment, how it would feel, how David would feel against him, warm, solid, _big_.

Kurt shook himself out of his fantasy and looked at the clothes in his hands before putting them in David's room. He took deep, calming breaths with each step and ordering his mind to play the theme tune to Doctor Who to distract his sinful thoughts.

"One week," Kurt mumbled, a smile beginning to creep over his face. "one more week."

He rolled his shoulders and neck then went out to the living room where David was already sprawled across the couch channel surfing. He settled himself in between David's legs and nestled his head under David's lightly bearded chin.

"What are you smiling about?" David asked.

Kurt raised his head and softly pecked David's nose. "I'm just really happy."

"Well that's always good thing." David murmured, gently running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt tucked his head back under David's chin, eyes closing due to the soothing motions of David's hands on his sides. His own hands travelled upward and were level to David's neck, resting either side and allowing David to reach more of his body.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." David said.

"Why?" Kurt wondered.

"Because I will finally be able to see all your hard work pay off." David explained.

Kurt heart fluttered and found himself suddenly stuck between never wanting today to end and wishing tomorrow was already here.

"And, not to mention all my hard-work too." David added with a cheeky smile, squeezing Kurt's sides lightly before pressing his fingers down and tickling the boy.

And in that moment of laughter and squealing, Kurt's decision was already made. As long as he got to spend the days with David, he was happy.

* * *

**I'm baaaaaack... :D So yes, I am very sorry for my unexplained and overly long hiatus. Turns out I suck at being responsible and can only seem to focus on one thing at a time which means, unfortunately, life must come first in that regard. But I am back now and THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. (See, I capitalised it, underlined it and everything. That makes it official, yes it does) Maybe just not as quickly as you would like. But it will be here eventually.**

**Thanks for reading! ;-)**


End file.
